


相合

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus
Relationships: 典独 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	相合

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Book of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013749) by [Twigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twigo/pseuds/Twigo). 



简介：AU。独中心短篇，开车之类的合集。每一篇的cp，设定和清水程度都不同，但独都是bottom！

注释：只是短篇和凰闻合集，我觉得内容还不够翔实，无法保证文能切题。  
警告！：有很多cp，题材和清水程度也不同。对我来说内容算是Mature。有些cp是HE，有些cp我会发刀子（大家伙到现在应该都了解我了吧？），有些文很蠢。当然了，每一篇故事都有各自的具体篇章预警。对了，对那些还不知道我偏好的人说一声，在我这里，独永远是下面那个。而且，就算跟小妞们在一起，他也是下面那个。（只是打个比方，有点夸张）  
另外：我文中角色并不会过多按正片的角色性格来写（我只看过2011出的第一季，所我对正片内容的了解只到这个程度。）  
我对各个郭嘉拟人体认知表现出的刻板印象，大多还是由于我个人经历所致。

篇章注释：SweGer。一篇不知羞的无脑文。贝瓦尔德是哑巴。

大多数时候，路德维希很喜欢自己的工作，他自认为非常幸运，毕竟能跟自己的哥哥在喜欢的环境里工作，这种事可不多见。  
弗朗西斯开了一家面包店，基尔伯特，作为最好的朋友，当然要入职了。对路德维希而言，某种程度上他已经把弗朗西斯看作自己另一个哥哥，所以，也立即要求加入。对此，弗朗西斯很高兴，因为路德维希其实和他一样，对烘焙情有独钟。可基尔伯特不一样，虽然他也很用心地去做，却喜欢说个不停，结果往往是把现场搞得一片狼藉。  
而且他不善交际，所以路德维希被派到前台负责收银。这是路德维希第一份工作，他今年虽然才18岁，但是比起哥哥，他负责客人点单时效率更高。毫不夸张地说，这让弗朗西斯松了口气。  
面包店经营蒸蒸日上，三人对于现在的职位和分工都很满意。路德维希在这份工作中显现出一个成年人应有的成熟，也学会了怎样跟人正常交往。他平常话一点也不多，只是尽职尽责地工作，在常客叽叽喳喳耳朵都要被吵掉时，适时点点头，必要时记录下补充点单。他喜欢这种时刻，能够看见一张张熟悉的面孔，看见常客在每周某一天固定时刻出现，点单内容从来不变。这种例行的秩序感让他倍感安心，就算弗朗西斯让他一周工作七天，他也热爱自己的工作。  
每个人都会有自己的至爱，当然，路德维希也有最喜欢的客人。  
这位客人根本不说话，跟路德维希完全通过点头和眼神对视来交流，这让路德维希非常欣喜。比起说话含混不清却喋喋不休的老妇人和努力想跟自己搭讪的年轻女孩，转而面对无言的客人让他感觉好多了。  
这位，路德维希最喜欢的客户…有些奇怪。  
很高，体格健壮，表情严肃，看起来很凶，哪怕轻轻扫视一眼都会使人心生恐惧。路德维希跟他接触了几次后，很快就发现这位客人其实根本不吓人。虽然看起来体格较大，生性冷硬，但他的举止一直淡然而礼貌，偶尔还会冲路德维希微笑一下。他着装随性，衬衫看起来从来没有熨烫过，眼镜片有些蒙尘，一头金发总是乱糟糟的，抛开第一印象的话，他看上去生活很闲适，非常友善。  
但他没有开口说过话，路德维希不知道是否因为他不会德/语，或是根本不会说话，才通过点头和手势与自己交流。心里有太多想和这个男人搭话的由头，却因对方从没对自己说过一句话，路德维希同样没有说过哪怕一个字。男人只会跟他眼神短暂对视，微笑，点头，然后离开。  
除了周日和周二，男人几乎每天都会来。  
渐渐地，男人在点单时甚至不必用手指出食物了，毕竟路德维希早已清楚他想要什么，在看见他走近店内的那一刻就会把食物准备好。没什么特别的，只是一杯咖啡和几片甜面包。男人自从发现路德维希记得自己的点单内容后，似乎心情一直非常愉快，拿出钱包付款时，也笑得格外灿烂。有时，路德维希有种错觉，男人会刻意在前台流连片刻，不时看自己几眼。  
他的确是路德维希最喜欢的客户，原因是路德维希发现他其实长得很帅。  
数个星期过去了，他们还只停留在眼神凝望的状态，直到那天，男人走进店内，相比往日，穿着整齐，看见男人这副模样，路德维希不由得上下打量着他，轻轻笑了笑，开始给男人准备食物。男人却走到前台打断他，把一张纸推到他面前。  
路德维希低头去看，之后吃了一惊，拿起了那张纸。  
纸上写了很多食物名称，路德维希看着，很快意识到男人来这是给一大群人买吃食。啊—是因为要买的东西太多所以不说话啊。路德维希以为男人听不见，于是在纸上写下文字询问男人包装袋需要塑料的还是纸质的，可男人做了个手势，示意路德维希看向自己。  
他指了指耳朵，又做了个动作，路德维希只明白了一些：“我能听见你说话。”  
噢。  
哑巴啊，挺新奇的，路德维希从没见过不会说话的人，不管怎样，他此刻显得有些尴尬，出于掩饰，只好把食物装好，接着说，“我还以为你不想跟我说话呢。现在我放心了。”  
为什么自己要这么说？  
啊，该死—路德维希觉得这时比之前更尴尬了，在心里暗自责怪基尔伯特不擅社交。该死，该死，该死！  
所幸，男人并没有生气，反而对路德维希笑了一下，比之前几次微笑更加诚挚。看着男人帅气的笑容，路德维希在柜台后四处摸索忙活好一阵，没再说话，毕竟他不知道该说些什么好。等到付款时，男人又写了一张字条递给他。  
只是一句简单的问好。  
“我叫贝瓦尔德。你呢？”  
发现自己并没有失去这位客人，路德维希瞬间松了口气，一下子精神起来，笑着说，“我叫路德维希。很高兴见到你。可以这么说吧。”  
路德维希尴尬地伸出手，男人见状跟他握了一下，算是他们正式认识了。名字真有趣，他从来没听过有人叫这个名字。  
和以前一样，贝瓦尔德拿起东西就走了，路德维希却大白天地开始走神——贝瓦尔德的确非常帅，看起来也很善良，虽然比自己大了不少，路德维希确定没有看见他手指上戴有戒指。自己当然没有每天都盯着他看，绝对没有。  
帅，嗯。  
不能说话几乎算不上缺点，事实上，路德维希对此看得非常开，因为他自己平常话就不多，而且基尔伯特和弗朗西斯成天巴拉巴拉，他已经受够了，这辈子都不想再听。静默，算是好事吧，唯一怪异的是他俩日后只能通过手写来交流。  
那天，路德维希一直在想些有的没的。面包店要关门了，他正扫着地，冷不丁地向弗朗西斯问道，“嘿—哑巴和聋人一样学习手语吗？”  
听到问题，弗朗西斯和基尔伯特一同看向他，手中没有停下清洁打扫的工作，表情都是一脸茫然。  
弗朗西斯耸耸肩，说，“呃，我不知道。也许吧。”  
面对自家弟弟的奇怪言行，基尔伯特和往常一样，不以为然地嗤笑一声。  
而路德维希还在想这件事，却只能等到明天见到贝瓦尔德时亲自问问他。也许，他是对贝瓦尔德太过上心，太过好奇，可自己也是一个寡言少语的人啊。  
第二天，和平常一样，贝瓦尔德还是在那个时间出现在面包店，路德维希腰板挺得笔直，微笑着。鉴于他们昨天已经相互介绍认识了，所以路德维希决定开始对贝瓦尔德展开追求攻势，他不会让贝瓦尔德轻易逃出自己的手掌心。  
给贝瓦尔德端来一杯咖啡后，路德维希手肘撑在柜台上，双手托腮，极其专注地看向贝瓦尔德。贝瓦尔德淡淡地对上他的目光，听见他问，“所以。你用手语吗？”  
如果答案是贝瓦尔德用手语，路德维希绝对会踏实沉下心来学习手语。虽然贝瓦尔德没戴婚戒，但这绝对不是他想学习手语的原因。  
想到这，他又下意识看向贝瓦尔德的手。  
但是贝瓦尔德摇摇头，做了一个写字的手势。不用手语，啊？那更简单了。原来贝瓦尔德习惯通过写字交流，路德维希直起身，有些不安地避开对方的视线，看向别处，此刻他恨不得自己原地消失，却又不想让自己看起来笨拙又绝望。更深层的原因还是他不想在这个比自己年长的男人面前表现得笨手笨脚，一直丢脸。   
该死。  
之后，路德维希没再说话，只是在贝瓦尔德微笑的注视中把食物递给他。  
路德维希觉得自己非常失败。  
这种消沉的情绪至少持续到第二天，贝瓦尔德从外面走进来，路德维希吃了一惊，之后才放下戒备，因为今天是周日，而贝瓦尔德从不会在周日来这里。像往常一样，两人先是对视一眼，路德维希才开始准备咖啡。这时贝瓦尔德走向柜台，把一张字条放在柜台上，旁边还有一朵蓝色小花。  
路德维希拿起字条和花朵，脸红了，心跳开始加速。  
字条上是电话号码。  
显然，是贝瓦尔德的，路德维希强忍着不想笑得像个傻子，却完全没忍住，他把电话号码和花朵放进胸前的口袋里，借此向贝瓦尔德表明自己非常非常愿意给他打电话，同时很感谢他愿意给自己写下号码。  
呃，应该是发短信。  
贝瓦尔德看起来也很高兴，直起身来——一个大高个信心十足地杵在柜台前。之后路德维希一整天都在傻笑，打扫卫生时基尔伯特注意到了，  
“什么事这么开心？”  
路德维希摇摇头，因为他知道仅就年龄来说，基尔伯特一定会极力反对贝瓦尔德跟自己在一起。所以他需要尽可能将冲突到来的那天拖得越久越好。那天晚上，房间里其他人一走光，路德维希立即面朝下扑到床上，开始给贝瓦尔德发消息。  
他才不是傻子，也没有心急，对吧？  
当然没有。  
呃，他才不在意，真的不太在意，内心的兴奋感平复下来，路德维希翘起脚在空中晃来晃去，给贝瓦尔德发了一条消息问好，接着把自己的电话号码发了过去。很快，手机收到回信响了一下，他才没有那么可怜好吧。  
终于开始和那个自己感兴趣的人聊天了，路德维希觉得心脏怦怦直跳，情绪激动，还有种心虚感，他频频看向房门，仿佛基尔伯特随时会破门而入把他抓个正着。路德维希现在感觉自己像是小孩子，尤其是撒谎时，完全是小孩子做派。  
贝瓦尔德在回复中邀他约会，去喝杯咖啡，路德维希看到消息后回得更快，欣然应邀。  
太好了——！  
成功发展到这一步，接下来一整晚路德维希都在想怎样能了解贝瓦尔德更多一些，他们聊天基本就是一方提问一方回答。在再次见面前，两人对彼此情况有了大致了解。  
贝瓦尔德28岁，出生于瑞/典，现在在一家文学公司工作，并且，的确，没有结婚。  
不，路德维希不会承认自己之前就已经知道他未婚。  
事实证明，确定要和贝瓦尔德约会后，连续四天晚归且不被察觉的确是很容易办到的事。那时，基尔伯特和弗朗西斯正忙着打游戏，听到路德维希说“我要出去，晚些回来”时，两人甚至不会抽空抬头看他一眼。  
基尔伯特打着游戏，气急地咕哝着，挤出一句回答，“好，你去吧。”  
路德维希既生恐事情露馅，又因哥哥的态度欣喜不已。走进那家两人约定见面的咖啡店，路德维希早到了二十分钟。并非是他心急，真的不是，虽说坐在咖啡桌旁等着贝瓦尔德到来的确让路德维希感觉很差劲，一股脆弱的情绪涌上心头，他无法承认自己非常喜欢这种感觉。  
好在，贝瓦尔德终于来了，踩着点出现，路德维希伸长脖子想挥手示意，结果手臂摆动更像是在空中尴尬地划拉了一下。每次尝试人际交往时，他总是表现得惨不忍睹。贝瓦尔德不甚在意地冲他笑了笑，很快走到他面前坐下。  
…那么，现在要干什么？  
路德维希从来没有约会过，从未。也许自己毫无经验表现得太过明显，贝瓦尔德嗯了一声，主动走到柜台去点咖啡。  
这一次，路德维希注意到贝瓦尔德穿着比之前更加整洁，镜片擦得透亮，衬衫也熨烫得笔挺。视线不禁落在贝瓦尔德手里拿着的白板上，路德维希有些好奇，那块小白板看起来很正式，有一本书那么大，显然，贝瓦尔德经常用到它。之前从没见过这种东西，路德维希显得非常感兴趣，还有那块吸附在白板上方的橡皮，贝瓦尔德只需一个动作，向下一滑，就能把整张白板擦干净。  
这一幕很快就把路德维希逗乐了。  
看出路德维希这时紧张无助，贝瓦尔德开始写字，写完后把白板递给他。路德维希不安地等待着，接过白板，看见字迹那一刻，他有些失神，因为贝瓦尔德字迹非常优美，是他见过的最好看的手写体，虽然可能是贝瓦尔德的原因—他跟现代社会的其他人不一样，仍要通过书写来表明想法。  
路德维希注意力又转移到了内容上。  
‘我第一次约会对象是个男人，他带我去了一家KTV，他正唱着歌，中途突然站起身，想让我跟他一起上台唱歌。他忘了我不会说话，之后他很尴尬再也没有联系过我。所以你不用紧张，今天我们约会不可能比那次还糟糕。’  
紧张之余，看着这些文字，路德维希笑了起来。  
那种经历真是尴尬死了，笑了好一会，路德维希才把白板递给贝瓦尔德，揉揉眼睛，笑得有些上气不接下气，“我现在感觉好多了。”  
他的确没那么紧张了，贝瓦尔德看他放松下来，笑得灿烂，一眼能看见一口漂亮的白牙。  
之后，在路德维希看来，约会进行得非常顺利。他莫名地喜欢看贝瓦尔德在白板上写字的样子，喜欢在等待时猜测文字内容的感觉。说来奇怪，用这种方式得到对方的答复，他觉得很有意义。  
两人在咖啡店坐了两个小时，路德维希全程在笑而贝瓦尔德则看起来淡然静好。身体向后靠在椅背上，贝瓦尔德双肩放松，看着很是怡然且满足，这种姿态让路德维希对于两人进一步发展更有信心了。  
太阳沉入地平线，读着白板上的内容，路德维希笑意更加明显。  
‘如果有可能，我们可以继续约会吗？’  
“当然可以，”路德维希回答非常干脆（不，他没有冲昏头脑），他身体坐直，眼睛睁得饱满有神，一脸欣喜若狂，毫无疑问，看起来蠢极了。  
接着约会！他简直不敢相信，这次约会都已经像是奇迹降临。竟然还有第二次约会，听起来世界仿佛要发生什么美好的巨变了。  
两人又聊了一会才道别。贝瓦尔德站起身要走，路德维希觉得很尴尬，于是猛地站起来想一起离开，结果胯骨撞上桌子，几乎把桌子掀翻在地，椅子也撞得东倒西歪。他赶紧伸手去扶稳桌椅，不料步伐不稳，踉跄着，几乎脸朝下绊倒在地。终于站稳后，路德维希觉得自己丢脸死了，此时只能算勉强活着 。该死—他察觉到自己的脸由于羞愧烧得通红，似乎往外喷发着热气。这时，一旁的贝瓦尔德靠过来，微微抬起胳膊，意思很明显，想在分别前拥抱他一下。可路德维希却会错意，笨拙地伸出一只手。看见他的举动，贝瓦尔德饶有趣味地扬起唇角。免得他再度陷入尴尬几欲想/死，贝瓦尔德还是好笑地跟他握了握手。  
眼睛直视前方，路德维希目光呆滞地盯着贝瓦尔德的胸膛，他认为自己之前太丢脸了，此时根本不敢跟贝瓦尔德对视。  
他把一切都搞砸了。  
看着路德维希满脸痛苦想死的可怜表情，贝瓦尔德似乎心情极度愉悦。但是握手，糟透了。握手结束，贝瓦尔德嗯了一声，拍拍路德维希的肩膀后离开了。而路德维希，一直在咖啡店晃悠，等到贝瓦尔德走得足够远了，他才冲出咖啡店，满脸羞红地往家走。  
从没有这么尴尬过。  
好吧—！不管尴尬与否，自己还是答应了贝瓦尔德要继续约会。又过了一天，一到晚上，贝瓦尔德就给他发消息，问他是否愿意去湖边走走，大概是考虑到户外散步不会给路德维希撞倒桌椅或是撞在门墙上的机会，更加安全。  
路德维希同意了。  
在户外更自在没那么尴尬，仅从这点来说，路德维希觉得目前看来湖边约会比上次在咖啡店要好多了。春日的夜晚，空气微凉，两人沿着湖畔小径散步，一路上都是花繁叶茂。静静地走了好一会，两人坐在长椅上歇脚，笼罩在一片树影中，欣赏着开阔的湖面。  
在白板上写写划划，他们聊了一会，之后贝瓦尔德将一只胳膊搁在椅背上，路德维希明白了，屏住了呼吸犹豫着，没有靠过去，除了脸又涨得通红，他也不知这周脸红了多少次。不过贝瓦尔德没有放下胳膊。  
这次，路德维希没敢枕在恋人怀里。  
但是在他们第三次约会时，他靠了过去。那时他们还是坐在这张长椅上，面对贝瓦尔德的邀约，路德维希几乎惊得跳脚，又因不知道要不要这么做，身体僵硬肌肉紧绷，最后，他还是鼓起勇气，挪向贝瓦尔德，距离近得足以让他靠在贝瓦尔德身边。可那次，他仍是不敢把头枕在对方的肩膀上。  
直到第四次约会，他才有勇气枕靠在贝瓦尔德身上。  
那天晚上，约会结束，两人道别时，贝瓦尔德却倾靠过来亲了亲他的脸颊。  
因这一吻，之后几天，路德维希仿佛身陷云端，飘飘欲飞。而且只要有机会，他就会给贝瓦尔德发消息，手机成天拿在手里，脸恨不得黏在屏幕上。  
自然，对于工作，他现在最喜欢的就是看着贝瓦尔德在固定时间出现，而贝瓦尔德会趁着付款找钱的片刻时间，握住他的手。  
和贝瓦尔德谈恋爱，无疑是路德维希人生现阶段最为重要的事。  
自从恋爱后，他就不再跟基尔伯特和弗朗西斯闲聊，跟他们也不再玩到一块，为此，基尔伯特非常恼火，而且起了疑心，但这一切都无法影响到忙着恋爱的路德维希。  
有天早上，一心扑在跟贝瓦尔德聊天上，路德维希盯着手机，走过一个转角时直直地撞上了基尔伯特，两人额头狠狠地碰了一下。基尔伯特一如既往，小题大做抱怨一通。“碰头”后，接下来一整天的时间里，基尔伯特都满腹狐疑地观察着自家弟弟。知道哥哥脑袋里又在七想八想，管他呢，路德维希现在所有心思都在贝瓦尔德身上，没有什么可以动摇自己。  
鉴于两人都喜欢湖边散步，湖边成了他和贝瓦尔德的日常约会地。  
身处湖边，水面平静无波，贝瓦尔德看起来仿佛跟在家里一样自在，这一点跟自己确实很配，完美。  
注视着正凝望湖面的贝瓦尔德，一股满足感在路德维希心中油然而生。在贝瓦尔德身边，他能明显感觉到一种平和安静，贝瓦尔德虽无法说话，但有种抚平情绪镇定心境的气质。这个喧闹繁华的世界，一切事物都在高速运转，令人眼花缭乱，有时让路德维希无法跟上它的节奏；可贝瓦尔德，在这忙忙碌碌的世界只是悠然地缓缓前行，无所忧虑，完全不受身边任何事物干扰。虽淡然无争，却目标明晰，就算身处喧嚣浮尘中，仍不急不缓，似乎从没显露过焦虑，压力或是惊慌等情绪，如同一方静水。这种态度让路德维希很是倾羡。  
那天，贝瓦尔德第一次邀请路德维希去他家，这让路德维希喜惧交杂。直到贝瓦尔德打开公寓门时，路德维希还是处于傻楞状态，在门口站着没动，看起来犹豫不定。贝瓦尔德只好把他推进屋内。  
该死，该死，该死，为什么他会觉得这么尴尬，该死—  
好一阵不知手脚该往哪放，路德维希只好边走边欣赏顺带夸夸贝瓦尔德的房子来掩饰尴尬，之后他猛地一个180度急转弯，额头砰地撞在了墙上。这一撞，不仅让他装不下去，只剩尴尬，头还疼死了。这时，却发生了件极其不得了的事：  
贝瓦尔德笑了。  
这是路德维希第一次看见他笑，是路德维希见过的最迷人最令人心动的笑容，以至于他把之前的尴尬全部抛在脑后，只是呆呆地看着贝瓦尔德。  
即使听不见笑声，可路德维希知道贝瓦尔德的确在笑，眼睛眯起，肩膀颤抖，胸膛起伏着，还发出了明显的呼吸声。  
看着贝瓦尔德笑得有些接不上气，路德维希揉揉额头，心想这尴尬经历也算值了。  
笑得真可爱啊。  
…就算他知道贝瓦尔德是在笑自己。  
一点小插曲后，路德维希放松下来，之后没再撞上什么东西，而贝瓦尔德心情很好，晚上一直在笑，但没做什么越轨的事，只是在路德维希要回家时亲了亲他。对路德维希来说，自己这次又表现得像个尴尬的傻子—就在贝瓦尔德靠过来想亲吻他的脸颊时，他却该死地误会了对方意图，凑上去吻在了对方嘴唇上。他又一次尴尬到得想死，好在贝瓦尔德反应过来，配合着他亲吻起来，感觉还不错。  
应该是，感觉非常好。  
现在，路德维希又移除了一个挡在爱情道路上的路障。他其实没有刻意去清理这些路障，只是在面对爱情时一路莽然前行，有时轰地撞上了，绊倒在地，然后站起身，接着满心羞涩，跌跌撞撞走下去。  
他把手臂环上了贝瓦尔德的脖子。亲吻的感觉非常不错。  
他们第一次接吻后，约会地点就成了贝瓦尔德的公寓，不过两人在公寓里约会没有外出约会那么频繁。贝瓦尔德的确和他在谈恋爱，可他们两人都没有勇气出柜。  
现在，基尔伯特敢肯定地说自家弟弟绝对恋爱了，所以开始经常“刁难”路德维希，并要求见见他的另一半。有哥哥守着，路德维希要靠弗朗西斯打掩护，找各种借口，才能逃出面包店去见贝瓦尔德。  
距离他们交往将近一个月，路德维希上/了贝瓦尔德的//床：焦虑和紧张，让他觉得和贝瓦尔德doi简直是自己人生中最可怕的几个时刻之一。好在，世界末日并未因此到来，如果说事后贝瓦尔德脸上饱含爱意的笑容算是评价的话，那他很确定自己在qs上没有出丑。  
在自己家和贝瓦尔德家轮流居住，渐渐地，路德维希在家时间越来越短，更多时候是在贝瓦尔德家。就这样，几个月过去了。看着弟弟深陷热恋，基尔伯特越来越恼火。对路德维希来说，最支持他的就是弗朗西斯，所以，碰上这样那样的问题，他都会去找弗朗西斯，比如—  
坐在弗朗西斯面前问，“如果我想每天都去他家，他会烦吗？会觉得我粘人吗？我会惹他生气吗？”问题的确挺蠢。  
弗朗西斯听完轻笑一声，摇了摇头，只是问他，‘他看你来会笑吗？’  
路德维希点点头。  
确实，弗朗西斯这回答虽简洁却直切要点。  
贝瓦尔德不会烦他。  
弗朗西斯，一位爱情大师，洞悉一切。有了他的回答，路德维希顿时信心倍增。  
基尔伯特，对弟弟还是一副臭脸，言语夹枪带棒。  
又过了一段时间，期间路德维希大多数时候都在贝瓦尔德家，还会留下过夜。不过，出乎他意料的是，一天晚上，贝瓦尔德亲亲他的脸颊后，却在白板上写下文字问他是否愿意搬进来。  
当然了，一读完这个问句，路德维希立马就答应了，毕竟他早就接受了贝瓦尔德无法说话的事实，而且他对贝瓦尔德有无限的包容和耐心。  
弟弟欢天喜地，哥哥怒气冲天。已经八个月了，在路德维希对情人的百般遮掩下，基尔伯特至今没有见过贝瓦尔德。然而这种日子很快就到头了。一天，基尔伯特挑明态度，语气强硬地告诉路德维希，在亲自见过他的神秘情人前，他哪都不能去。  
基尔伯特不是在征求意见，所以，路德维希没得选。  
活了近二十年，路德维希那天才感受到什么叫前所未有的压力，他来回走着，内心满是烦躁和忧惧。他毫无头绪地踱步，一心思考着怎样才能把贝瓦尔德介绍给基尔伯特，因为该死的基尔伯特嘴巴没个把门，说话一定不会好听。  
贝瓦尔德知道后，却一直在笑，看起来胸有成竹，毫不担心，没有任何焦虑。似乎跟基尔伯特见面是一件再轻松不过的事。  
路德维希觉得自己还是有些优势的，毕竟贝瓦尔德这大块头，虽然本性善良可爱，但表情严肃时看着吓人，极具威胁性，威压感十足。见面后，基尔伯特看了贝瓦尔德一眼，张了张嘴没说话，又上下打量着对方，显然是在权衡什么时候开始向对方发难。就算身为兄长，有些大哥做派，他可不会傻乎乎地主动挑事跟贝瓦尔德打一架。  
于是他双臂抱在胸前，“你跟我的弟弟在一起想干嘛？嗯？别想着骗我，我知道你那点心思，你肯定不是什么圣人。”  
听到哥哥这句话，路德维希不忍直视，双手捂脸，弗朗西斯无话可说，翻了个白眼。贝瓦尔德却有些吃惊。  
之后，路德维希也不知道贝瓦尔德都写了些什么，那时他已经觉得丢脸丢到家了，没敢厚着脸皮去看。  
意识到贝瓦尔德是个哑巴，基尔伯特并没有像路德维希设想的那样，态度开始缓和，只是一脸怀疑地瞪着贝瓦尔德，观察他，审视他，而且看起来比之前火气更大了。  
见面结束后，基尔伯特看起来对这段恋情非常不满，也没有跟贝瓦尔德握手，反倒拽住路德维希说，“行吧。怎么说呢。我会一直盯着你的。”等贝瓦尔德走远，确定他听不到了，基尔伯特又语气不善地补充道，“你品味真奇怪。对你来说，他年龄太大了。我不喜欢。”  
一瞬间，路德维希有些失落，但内心对于爱情的追求更加坚定，他马上还嘴道“你不必喜欢他，基尔伯特。我喜欢，这就够了。你谈女朋友时，我从来没有干涉过。再说了，她们年龄有多大呢”  
弟弟的回答让基尔伯特有些脸红。  
“那不一样。你还是孩子，我不是。我必须照顾好你。”  
路德维希明白了，没再争辩。接下来几天他开始打包行李，任由基尔伯特在自己面前说些让人听了火冒三丈的话，反正他已经要搬进贝瓦尔德家了。  
简直不敢相信！第一次谈恋爱，竟然就要搬去和男朋友一起住了。恋情也太顺遂了。  
其实，自己经常跑去贝瓦尔德家住，发展到现在他们要同居了，也不是什么奇怪的事，只是，跟爱人生活在一起完全是另一回事。  
太好了！  
每天，路德维希会在贝瓦尔德之前出门上班，在贝瓦尔德之后下班回家。早上，路德维希很早就醒了，亲亲还在熟睡中的贝瓦尔德的额头，起床做早饭，吃早饭，给贝瓦尔德留一份等他醒来时有现成的可以吃；晚上，贝瓦尔德回卧室睡觉前，会在厨房的白板上写一长串文字，以便路德维希第二天早上可以看到。这些文字有时会提醒他们近几天要做什么，要买什么，有时却是一段甜言蜜语。  
当然了，路德维希非常喜欢那些甜蜜的文字。  
有时，他回家后会发现贝瓦尔德给自己买了一束鲜花摆在桌上。  
现在，路德维希觉得人生中最幸福的事莫过于天还没亮就起床，随便套一件贝瓦尔德的宽松毛衣，走到厨房，煮一杯咖啡，端在手中，边喝边看前一天晚上贝瓦尔德写的那些情话。  
实在是惬意。  
和贝瓦尔德的同居生活幸福无比，日子也一天天过得飞快。  
有天晚上，路德维希正在厨房拖地，看到贝瓦尔德急切地走进厨房，手中捧着一大束鲜花，他才突然意识到自己和贝瓦尔德已经交往整整一年了，时间飞快，如果不是对方，他几乎都忘了这事。  
那一刻，他心中满是对贝瓦尔德的爱恋。  
他要爱死这个男人了。  
心想得让男人知晓他的心意，所以接下来几天，路德维希一直跟贝瓦尔德腻歪在一块，搂搂抱抱，到了晚上就身体力行来证明他对贝瓦尔德的感激和爱慕之情有多深厚。  
时间一天天如流水飞逝。  
那是在他们交往近两年时的一天，此前他和贝瓦尔德一直把日子过得温馨美满，直到那天，基尔伯特打来电话说，“嘿，路茨。明天过来吃完饭，把你男朋友带上。”  
路德维希无比欣喜地答应了，以至于笑得太过开心，脸都有些僵痛了。  
终于，基尔伯特接受贝瓦尔德了。在谈恋爱时自己能得到家人的支持固然是好事，但家人对于男朋友的认可更加重要。虽然也有可能是基尔伯特想弟弟了，所以打电话让路德维希多来走动，但是他还会为难贝瓦尔德。  
第二天吃晚饭时，果然发生了些不愉快的事：  
贝瓦尔德盯着基尔伯特，看起来很生气，路德维希不知道爱人是否意识到了这点，而基尔伯特也不甘示弱地回瞪贝瓦尔德，看起来气势十足，实则有些畏缩。必要时贝瓦尔德可以从外表上表现得非常吓人，显然，基尔伯特也察觉到了这点。贝瓦尔德的目光熊熊似火，轻而易举就能把人烧着，他凝视一个人时，视线仿佛利刃，一点点剖析着对方。路德维希敢说，贝瓦尔德可以盯人长达几分钟，眼睛都不眨一下。  
这时，弗朗西斯开口打破尴尬，“好了！贝瓦尔德，我知道为什么路德维希喜欢你了。跟基尔伯特这叭叭叭说个不停的混球过一生，显然还是你这种不说话的更好。”  
听到弗朗西斯这么说，路德维希和基尔伯特猛地抬头，一脸惊恐地看向他。  
但贝瓦尔德在弗朗西斯说完后，很快回以一个平和的微笑，看得路德维希心生爱慕。弗朗西斯也笑了，笑容灿烂，而基尔伯特对弗朗西斯莫名影射自己，佯装生气地抱怨着，却是放松下来，在一片指责声中，晚餐气氛这才变得轻松起来。  
那天晚上，显得格外漫长，又那么美好。晚饭后回到家，贝瓦尔德在白板上写下的第一句话就是，“你确定你们是亲兄弟？”  
路德维希看了忍俊不禁，“有时候，我也怀疑。”  
那顿晚饭后，基尔伯特跟他们亲近起来，时不时来他俩这看看，再邀请他们去自己家玩。现在，路德维希终于有种生活开始回归正轨的感觉，他喜欢当下的生活，希望能就这样一直过下去。  
又过了三年，这三年里，没什么惊天动地的事，除了贝瓦尔德每天都会去面包店喝咖啡，基尔伯特会给他免单。  
春天再度来临，他们在一起已经六年了。  
他和贝瓦尔德把周年纪念日订在周六，基尔伯特答应放他一天假。纪念日当天，贝瓦尔德没有买花，反倒是牵着他的手在外面散步，一路走到了湖边，沿着这条他们喜爱的湖边小径，欣赏春景—道路两旁树木林立，花朵盛放。春风拂过，花瓣纷纷扬扬飘洒下来，如同一场粉白花雪铺满小径。天空蔚蓝无云，空气清冽，真是一个美好的季节。  
路德维希倾靠在贝瓦尔德身上，他们一路走着，走到了一片僻静的空旷之地，放眼望去，四周无人，只有花树丛生，贝瓦尔德停下脚步，看向路德维希，把手伸向口袋，然后拿出了一封信递给他。  
路德维希以为贝瓦尔德又写了一段情话，只是这次没写在白板上，而是写在了纸上。  
他没猜错。  
这封信不长，路德维希飞快地阅读着，贝瓦尔德颇有耐心，静静地站在一旁。  
我很清楚我们已经交往六年了，可我总是觉得我们昨天才认识。我们在一起这么久，直到现在，我还是觉得不可思议。但是我相信不管什么时候我打开家门，只要看到你在家，都会让我心情激动，幸福得不知所措。能和你一起生活，是一种享受，它无法让我通过文字表达，我究竟有多幸福，也无法让我完全给予你相同的幸福感。有时，我还是会害怕，终有一天，你会厌倦我，搬出去，就算那天到来，我也无法挽回，所以我只有珍惜和你在一起的每一天。我希望你知道，我最大的愿望就是能够开口，对你说话，我多想把我脑海中所有的想法都说给你听，可是我做不到，对不起。你不会知道，有多少次我站在浴室的镜子前，想说话，却毫无声音。我一直在想，我是如此爱你，也许哪天我就可以说话了，可奇迹没有发生。对不起。我爱你，胜过一切。无论什么时候，只要你需要我，我一直都在。就算真的有一天我们分手了，在你需要我时，我也不会离开。纪念日快乐。谢谢你，爱我至深。  
该死。  
路德维希看得想哭，眼睛刺痛，他皱起眉头飞快地眨眨眼，咬紧牙关平复心情。他可不会站在这，站在贝瓦尔德面前掉眼泪，没门。该死，眼泪快忍不住了，他把信叠好放进上衣口袋，再次平复情绪。  
可恶的贝瓦尔德，把他弄得情绪激动，杵在那也不道个歉。路德维希张了张嘴似乎想说‘别再因为自己不能说话给我道歉了’，最终却只是徒然地张开嘴，一句话都没说出口。他内心有千言万语，可是说不出哪怕一个字；哈，他现在能体会到贝瓦尔德的感受了。  
在路德维希情绪崩溃之际，贝瓦尔德发出些许气流声，牵着他继续走。任由贝瓦尔德带路，一路上他尽量让自己冷静下来，等他反应过来时，已经坐在了自家的咖啡店里。  
感觉好奇怪：他竟然在弗朗西斯的店里过纪念日。  
更好玩的是，他发现基尔伯特今天竟然负责顾客点单；而且，从基尔伯特给他们端来咖啡，然后弯腰对他嗤笑着耳语道‘我工作比你出色多了。每个顾客都喜欢我’就能看出，基尔伯特肯定也觉得他们在这过纪念日有些好笑。  
“胡说，”他马上反驳道，“我的顾客有多少是在你那流失的？”  
基尔伯特直起身，拍拍弟弟的肩膀说，“只有六个，小伙子。放松点，我能搞定。”  
对此，路德维希只有一脸不屑。看着基尔伯特返回工作岗位，仍是一颗刻不肯松懈地紧盯他和贝瓦尔德。事后回想起来，如果那时他多点疑心，更加警惕就好了，而不是把注意力全放在贝瓦尔德身上。  
他和贝瓦尔德聊着天，偶尔喝一口咖啡，思绪却跑偏了，一直在想要怎么做才能送出比贝瓦尔德这封信更有意义的礼物，毕竟他一直不擅长准备纪念日礼物这种东西。看来无论怎样自己都没法做得比贝瓦尔德更好了。  
一直走着神，沉浸在各种想法中，路德维希喝完最后几口咖啡，觉得身体温暖得恰到好处，也就不自觉地把想法都暂时抛却脑后了。突然，一个坚硬的东西硌了一下舌头，他几乎呛得要咳出来，强忍着没有把那东西吐在咖啡桌上，结果却有东西从鼻子里喷了出来。抬起手接住了这个奇怪的小物件，以为是基尔伯特在故意搞什么鬼恶作剧，路德维希怒火蹭蹭直涨，正要爆发，却发现对面的贝瓦尔德正无声地笑着，笑得喘不上气，基尔伯特也在一边笑得跟只公鸡似的，发出了咯咯声。  
他呆呆地低头去看，等意识掌心里到底是什么后，大受惊吓。  
…是一个戒指？  
噢，天哪—  
他知道自己脸色肯定瞬间倏白如纸，神情惊慌地看向贝瓦尔德，对方还是笑得上气不接下气，再看基尔伯特，在柜台后快笑死了。  
又惊又懵的路德维希只好盯着手中的银戒指，想搞清楚到底发生了什么。  
这其中肯定有误会。他们肯定只是在恶作剧，说真的，他有些伤心。恶作剧的想法渐渐占据了他的脑海。基尔伯特之前溜进咖啡店，肯定是为了观察自己发现恶作剧后的反应，可，这次恶作剧无论贝瓦尔德是否有份，他觉得都是一样，心里只会非常难受。  
表情沮丧，脸色羞红，那一刻路德维希很失落，他多希望这是真的，多希望基尔伯特想也没想就认为咖啡里放戒指，除了顶多有点硌嘴，是个求婚的妙招。想挽回颜面，想忍住眼泪，路德维希只有看着基尔伯特，面色愠怒，表情前所未有的可怕。然后猛然站起来，却险些被椅子绊倒。他把戒指放在桌上，径直向大门走去。  
没走多远，贝瓦尔德已经追了上来，抓住路德维希的胳膊把他拉了回去。  
那一刻，路德维希非常生气，根本不想再多看他们两人一眼，拼命挣扎着想摆开贝瓦尔德的钳制。可贝瓦尔德力气很大，根本逃不开，挣扎中路德维希很快就正脸撞在了贝瓦尔德的胸口。基尔伯特赶紧跑过来，看见弟弟脸上的表情，也是一惊。无法从贝瓦尔德的怀抱中挣脱开来，路德维希有些别扭，却听见哥哥声音低沉地说，“嘿，小伙子，别这样。别难过了，我刚才不是在笑你。”  
“一点都不好笑。”路德维希边咕哝着，边努力挣扎，想挣开贝瓦尔德的桎梏。“是什么会让你觉得把戒指放咖啡里是个好主意？一点都不好笑！你这恶作剧蠢死了，我恶心。”  
气氛静默了片刻，基尔伯特一头雾水，喃喃道，“什么？那不是恶作剧。那也不是我想出来的，小伙子。”  
听到这话，路德维希突然呆住了，不可置信，傻楞地抬头看向贝瓦尔德。  
如果他们这时还在合伙欺骗自己，他对天发誓，以后再也不会跟他们说一句话。  
贝瓦尔德笑了，仿佛是因为看见了自己一脸懵圈的表情。为了得到确切答案，路德维希问他，“不是恶作剧？如果你骗我，我要s了你们俩。”  
只见贝瓦尔德摇摇头，一旁的的基尔伯特嗤笑一声，嚷嚷着“你个小崽子，我平常是挺混，但是，我的天，我他妈的肯定不会做这种事，该死。这就是你对我的真实看法？”  
路德维希听完，一时愣在原地，一言不发，直到贝瓦尔德又把他拽到咖啡桌旁，不等他开口就拿起戒指戴在他的手指上。显然，贝瓦尔德早已认定他的回答肯定是我愿意。  
竟然是真的。天啊。  
顾不上柜台后气急跺脚不知嘀咕些什么的基尔伯特，路德维希看看戒指又看看贝瓦尔德，看着爱人坚定的表情，他决定既往不咎，接受这枚戒指。  
又过了片刻，路德维希才真的回过神，他猛地靠在贝瓦尔德身上，双臂环在贝瓦尔德的脖子，双/腿/缠/在贝瓦尔德的腰上，整个人挂了上去，看起来一只巨大的蜘蛛。看见弟弟这样，基尔伯特再次笑出声。之后，贝瓦尔德展现了强悍的臂力，在路德维希几乎令人窒息的拥抱中努力呼吸着。  
对路德维希来说，这是自己最幸福的一天。  
贝瓦尔德强壮的臂膀环抱自己，有种无法言喻的舒适。  
多年过去，他们经历渐长，可路德维希仍觉得那天将永远是他记忆中最幸福的一天，而且非常好笑的是，他差点因为订婚戒指窒息而亡。  
还有贝瓦尔德的笑容。  
他想不通，为什么无声的笑容能蕴含如此深厚的爱意，如此美好。

篇章末注释：  
（带贝瓦尔德去ktv的那个男人太可怜了，可怜的Timo）


End file.
